Victory is Mine
by dark'n'twisted angel
Summary: Harry is on his way to Godric's hollow... but not before he makes a few stops along the way. He tries to make sense of his feelings and feels completely alone. Read to find out more...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter books, characters etc. (though I wish I did)

Chapter one: Reunited Once Again

It was a stormy night with gushing winds as hasty travelers scurried along the streets of Diagon Alley. Although it was mid-summer a nasty twist had taken effect in the weather that weekend. A young man with black hair, glinting green eyes, and handsome features paced in front of a bar not eight feet away. He looked around anxiously awaiting the arrival of his friends. A few minutes went by before a cluster of redheaded, freckle-faced people arrived, accompanied by a girl who stuck out like a sore thumb because she was the only one in the group with brown hair. These people of course were Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and… Ginny. Harry greeted them impatiently as he tried to flatten his hair for like the gazillionth time.

They all shuffled their way into the bar and ordered a round of butterbeer before sitting at a wooden table with uneven legs." So… how was your Summer Harry, though I doubt you had the least bit of enjoyment at the Dursleys'?" asked Hermione awkwardly as she picked up her glass of butterbeer to drink. " It was brutal", Harry answered, "but I had no other choice but to stay there, _did I_? I mean I only have, well _had_ protection from Voldemort at the Dursley's until I was seventeen. " As Harry said this he thought of how Dumbledore had asked him to stay with the Dursleys until the eve of his birthday the previous year.

"_Although,_ it could have been worse, if I hadn't well… persuaded them to let me come here." Ron smiled at him knowingly. "I have less than ten minutes before I am of age," said Harry who was waiting for the precise moment in which he would turn seventeen. " Well all I know is, is that we've all missed you," said Hermione as she blushed politely.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ginny said as she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, making sure no one else in the bar had noticed. They both secretly still had feelings for each other but Harry was not willing to risk her life for his own happiness. It had just struck twelve o'clock midnight and so far this was the best birthday he could ask for at a time like this.

"Will you all stop lolly gagging and get to the point of why we are all here already?!", Fred asks rudely and rolling his eyes. Hermione started first. "Ok then, well you all know that Fleur and Bill's wedding is next week right?" asks Hermione and then without waiting for a reply, went on. " I was thinking that we could…erm… go to Godric's Hollow with Harry the following—" but before Hermione could finish harry started." Hold on one damn minute Hermione, I told you already that you could help me a little, but I have to go to Godric's Hollow on my own. Besides you lot need to finish school," Harry said aggressively. Just then Ron flings his glass down onto the table sloping it all over himself and says "You know darn good and well that I would get out of school and even risk my life if it meant helping you destroy Voldemort."

"You guys don't understand, _I_ need to do this, by _myself, _withouthelp. End of story alright?" Harry asked trying not to sound too demanding. "Alright," the five of them said simultaneously, as Fred winked at Ron and Hermione when Harry obviously wasn't paying attention.

It's just…just that, well I don't want to be the reason for any of you getting hurt. I don't think I could bear to loose someone else close to me, that is all. I would spend too much time worrying about others; even more than I do now that is. As Harry said this, his emotions changed radically. Finally George suggests that they all talk about something else.

Harry awoke the next week thinking of nothing but the wedding, not even of the dreaded, but some how relieving journey to Godric's Hollow. He got dressed hastily in black dress robes and walked down the stairs of the bed and breakfast two by two. He had been staying there for the past week and a half. Though it wasn't the nicest place, he was quite comfortable in his surroundings. It kind of reminded him of the house he had first met Professor Slughorn in, mixed with his squib neighbor, Abigail Figg's house.

He looked even more handsome in his dress robes he had put on for the wedding that morning. He casually walked up to the counter at which a short, old woman stood with her hair in a bun and lanky arms swaying at her side. She asked "How can I help a fine young gentleman such as yourself on this glorious morning?" Harry calmly asked if he could use the fireplace to go to the destination in which he seeked. The woman gave a warm smile and handed him a small tin bucket full of floo powder. Harry walked swiftly over the authentic rug towards the fireplace. Its surface was dingy beyond belief. He stood within the fireplace, grasped a handfull of floo powder and pelted it towards the floor of ash on which he stood as he exclaimed "Hogwarts!".

This is only the beginning so i hope you like it! Review please and i promise to read yours.


End file.
